


Укрощение зверя

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Kink, Dorks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls in Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mod characters - Freeform, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Куртизанка заботится о застрессированной графине.
Relationships: Duchess/Harlot (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 2





	Укрощение зверя

Анастасия тяжело выдохнула, утерев пот со лба. Встать на привал было для них необходимостью, не прихотью. Поход давался тяжело, им нужно было отдохнуть, перекусить, отоспаться — и сделать это все, по возможности, в тишине и покое. Анастасию оставили главной в ответе за это; её тихая молитва высшим силам должна была отвратить разбойников и диких тварей от их маленького лагеря, и весталка была не против, на самом деле. В конце-концов, это её долг — хранить чужой покой, даже когда у самой глаза слипаются.

Все шли дремать, сопровождаемые её тихой молитвой, и лишь куртизанка, расчесывавшая до того волосы, вдруг подорвалась, подлетела к графине, точно бабочка к огню. Взглянула напуганно большими голубыми глазами, огладила натруженными пальцами бледные-бледные скулы; спросила тихо, и голос её трепетал, как колокольчик на ветру:

— Кармилла, твои руки. Это кровь? Чья это кровь? Это твоя кровь?

Анастасия и сама заметила, что Кармилла была сама не своя. Не отвечала на вопросы, но рычала глухо, почти предупреждая; каждое движение её было рваным, резким, почти звериным. Весталка побоялась подойти к Кармилле сама — особенно после того, как та в последнем бою в слепой ярости кинулась на дикарку с рыком, и та едва успела поставить поперек клыков Кармиллы свою секиру. Кто знает, что случилось бы, не успей дикарка, не защити она себя…

Но куртизанку, кажется, это не волновало. Она повторялась тихо, и графиня что-то ворчала, неслышимо для уха Анастасии. Отворачивалась от волнующейся куртизанки; пыталась даже отмахнуться, уйти, отползти, но та не сдавалась. Уселась рядышком, обнимала вампиршу за плечи, гладила истерзанные запястья; ворчала, что если та голодна — всегда может попросить её, она поможет. Куртизанки девчата выносливые, шутила она, что ей потеря пары бокалов крови? Зато Кармилле будет спокойнее, и она сможет уснуть, сможет отдохнуть, как они все.

Кармилла фыркала поначалу — а после выдохнула, будто скинув огромный камень с плеч. Подняла голову к куртизанке, шепнула ей что-то тихо, а после — покорно прикусила подставленное запястье. Пила кровь не жадно, а осторожно, почти что лишь слизывая выступившие капли, дабы не взять лишнего. Куртизанка от этого смеялась тихонько; сжимала и разжимала кулак, чтобы кровь шла охотнее, и графиня не мешала. Она напилась крови почти что мирно, как котёнок — молока — и уже спустя минут пятнадцать кровавая и жестокая графиня Кармилла тихо дремала на её плече, слушая мурлыканье куртизанки — успокаивающее, мягкое, любовное.

Анастасия тихо улыбнулась, фыркнув и обратив взгляд ко пламени. Кто бы мог подумать, что даже в потемках темнейших из подземелий, даже среди самых циничных из девушек… может зародиться такое робкое чувство? И что куртизанка сможет укротить такую, казалось бы, неукротимую женщину?

— Что улыбаешься? — спросила её дикарка, сев подле и обняв крепко, прижав к своему теплому боку. Анастасия хохотнула тихо, прикрыв глаза и боднувшись виском, как воробушек:

— Ничего. Рада видеть, что Кармилле лучше.

— Еще бы ей не было, — хохотнула дикарка, — правда, как бы ей не пришлось после этого успокоения лечить сифилис…

Анастасия хотела бы возмутиться, правда. Одернуть свою любимую; сказать, что нельзя судить человека по болезням, по внешности или роду занятий…

Но, кажется, прилетевшая в голову дикарке красная туфелька куртизанки сказала ей все вместо неё.


End file.
